The present invention relates to delimbing apparatus for simultaneously delimbing a plurality of felled trees.
Logging operations most frequently require delimbing of felled trees in order to improve and simplify the handling and transportation of the cut trees. Many different types of delimbing apparatus are known in the logging art including machines which are designed to delimb individual trees with hand operated or machine assisted mechanisms. Logging operations most efficiently require the use of a delimbing apparatus which will simultaneously quickly and easily delimb a plurality of trees but few machines in the logging art provide such a delimbing apparatus.